Many computing and electronic devices access the Internet or other resources through wireless networks, which are typically provided and administered by an access point or base station. As data consumption levels of device users increase, device manufacturers and network architects continue to develop new generations of networking equipment and communication schemes capable of supporting higher levels of data consumption. For example, some devices and access points can communicate large amounts of data by using a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) scheme in which data is communicated through a channel via multiple transmit and multiple receive antennas.
Implementing these advanced communication schemes, however, often involves complex mathematical operations to encode data for transmission through a variety of channel conditions. In some cases, attempts to resolve mathematical parameters for disparate or saturated channels generate intermediate results that are not viable for encoding data for transmission. In such cases, the intermediate results are often discarded and another attempt is started to resolve the mathematical parameters of the channel. In addition to increased calculation times, discarding the intermediate results also wastes computational resources and power of a device, which can result in various performance issues. For example, in consumer devices that feature limited resources and rely heavily on streaming data, repetitive attempts at resolving the mathematical parameters of a channel may result in slower processing of multimedia data and impair user experience.